


Oh Honey, Oh Honey

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 20s, Bartender - Freeform, Jazz Singer, M/M, Roaring 20s, Romance, Secret Relationship, Speakeasies, Twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Klaine AU Friday.</p><p>AKA the fic with way too many attempts at old-timey dialogue. Slang guide <a href="http://www.sps186.org/downloads/basic/247503/1920%20Slang.pdf">here</a>, or at the very end.</p><p>First song mentioned is Billie Holiday's, "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykP8Wtcg86w">I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me</a>."</p><p>Second song is Annette Hanshaw's, "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MRDc2bgAzI">I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling</a>."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh Honey, Oh Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine AU Friday.
> 
> AKA the fic with way too many attempts at old-timey dialogue. Slang guide [here](http://www.sps186.org/downloads/basic/247503/1920%20Slang.pdf), or at the very end.
> 
> First song mentioned is Billie Holiday's, "[I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykP8Wtcg86w)."
> 
> Second song is Annette Hanshaw's, "[I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MRDc2bgAzI)."

"What’s eating you?"

Kurt leans across the bar, rag thrown over his shoulder as he inspects the poor little bunny that’s settled down there. Twitchy fella that he is, he jumps, and Kurt doesn’t bother to hide his smirk.

"You squirreling over here?" Kurt lifts himself up a bit, trying to see any bimbos pushing through the tables. He sees none.

"No, just… Nerves." His voice is smooth when he talks, hitches and betrays him.

"Nervous? What for? First time in a juice joint? We don’t get any bulls here." Someone catches Kurt’s attention and he draws back, picking up a glass and filling it under the counter. Better to hide the hooch than have thugs sniffing after it. He slides it across the bar, turning back to see the fella still watching him.

"I’m not worried about being on the lam." He cracks a smile and it seems to ease him, but Kurt still fills another cup with liquor.

"Then you’re worried for nothing." Kurt presses the drink forward with his hands. “You look like you could use an edge."

He looks at it, but smiles and shakes his head.

"Nah. I’d rather not be half under when I head up on stage."

Kurt’s eyebrows perk in interest, and his lips quirk in a half smile.

"Well, I’ll be. Never took you for a singer." The fella smiles back. “You look like more of a fly boy to me."

"Now that’s just applesauce. Me? A fly boy? You’re razzing me."

Kurt huffs out a laugh.

"Maybe." He pushes the drink forward again. “Drink it. The dame singing tonight takes the hair of a dog before a performance and she’s just ducky."

He hesitates but then laughs to himself, taking the drink and sipping it.

"So this singer have a name?" Kurt asks, eyes drawn to the side for a moment as he helps another customer.

"My name’s Blaine." He has an easy smile, shoulders loose as he drinks. “Does this bartender have a name?"

Kurt smiles in amusement.

"Kurt."

Blaine holds out his hand and Kurt laughs before taking it.

"Aren’t you a bird," Kurt comments as they draw back to leaning on the bar.

"And aren’t you swell," Blaine snarks back and Kurt laughs again, shaking his head.

"You’re unreal." Kurt shakes his head and then turns to the stage as the music shifts. “Here she comes."

"She any good?" Blaine asks, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Very best."

The jazz snakes out from the band, slithering over patrons as they go about their business. Kurt’s pulled out of the trance by another customer, and when he comes back Blaine has finished his drink.

"You weren’t kidding." Blaine is staring at the stage in wonder at the curvy black woman as she sings, and Kurt just smiles.

"Don’t tend to." Kurt watches him for a moment, smile faltering slightly. “You stuck on her already? I’d take you for a cake-eater. Air-tight enough." Kurt pulls back a bit, eyes widening and lips moving without making sounds. Blaine turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised in interest.

"No," Blaine responds quietly. “No, I’m not carrying a torch for her." They share a long look and then Blaine looks way. “You’re working. You don’t have to stand here and chew your gums."

"I’m not," Kurt insists. “If I didn’t want to spill, I wouldn’t."

They hold each other’s gazes a moment longer and then the joint breaks into applause. Kurt stands up a little taller, turns to Blaine and smiles.

"Showtime. I’m sure you’ll be darb."

Blaine hesitates for a moment, leaning across the bar so that he isn’t far from Kurt and dropping his voice low. He looks nervous again, so close to Kurt that he can see the different colors in Blaine’s eyes.

"I don’t usually take any nickels, and if you tell me to beat it, I’ll go." Blaine says this all very fast, very quietly, lips buzzing close to Kurt’s ears. “Check?"

Kurt draws back, eyes wide as his face flushes. His mouth works between “hooey" and “how," but instead of words he just nods, slightly, eyes casting around to see if anyone’s looking. No one is.

Blaine’s shoulders drop in relief and he shares another look with Kurt, meaningful, before hopping away from the bar to sing his song. Kurt watches him, confused and so, so stuck. Up on that stage, it was crystal that Blaine was a singer. Kurt was sure no one would fuss over him being on that stage.

He danced with the musicians as they played, swaying to the upbeat tempo Kurt immediately recognized. His eyebrows raised in surprise but he smiled.

“ _I’m flying high, but I’ve got a feeling I’m falling, falling for nobody else but you._ ”

Blaine was singing a woman’s song. His voice was much lower than the original singer’s, but the croon lent itself easily to the music, and Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine made eye contact.

“ _Oh honey, oh honey, I’ve never felt this way. Romantically, I’m up in the air._ " Blaine smiles and Kurt feels his heart thu-thump nervously in his chest. Is Blaine singing to _him?_  

“ _It’s funny, so funny, me taking it this way. Don’t know if I should—_ " Blaine grips the microphone, leaning in close and ab-so-lute-ly making eye contact, " _—but gee it feels good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

>  **what’s eating you?** \- what's wrong?  
>  **little bunny** \- a term of endearment applied to the lost, confused, etc. Often coupled with "poor   
>  little."  
>  **squirreling** \- hiding  
>  **bimbos** \- tough guys  
>  **a juice joint** \- a speakeasy  
>  **bulls** \- a policeman or law-enforcement official, including FBI.  
>  **hooch** \- booze  
>  **on the lam** \- fleeing from police   
> **an edge** \- an intoxication, a buzz  
>  **half under** \- drunk  
>  **a fly boy** \- a glamorous term for an aviator  
>  **applesauce** \- flattery, nonsense  
>  **razzing** \- making fun of  
>  **hair of a dog** \- a shot of alcohol  
>  **ducky** \- very good  
>  **bird** \- general term for a man or woman, sometimes meaning "odd"  
>  **stuck on** \- having a crush on; in love  
>  **cake-eater** \- a lady's man  
>  **air-tight** \- very attractive  
>  **carrying a torch** \- having a crush on someone  
>  **spill** \- talk  
>  **joint** \- establishment or club, usually selling alcohol   
> **darb** \- a great person or thing  
>  **don't take any nickels** \- don't do anything stupid  
>  **check?** \- kiss me later?  
>  **hooey** \- nonsense


End file.
